Chosen
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kaoru is out late one night, and she discovers a secret that Kenshin had kept for the past years, even through their marriage and the birth of Kenji. But when Kenji becomes the target for a kidnapping she must learn to trust her husband in order to save h
1. Part 1

Chosen

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Kaoru is out late one night, and she discovers a secret that Kenshin had kept for the past years, even through their marriage and the birth of Kenji. But when Kenji becomes the target for a kidnapping she must learn to trust her husband in order to save her son.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, you'd probably be seeing this in the manga or anime. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1

(Kaoru)

I was worried. Kenshin had been brooding all day, and this meant to me that something was wrong. My thoughts were interrupted by my four-year-old son clambering onto my back.

"Okaasan!" he cried, tangling his hands in my hair. "Play with me!"

I smiled and gently removed his tiny hands from my raven hair. "Alright Kenji. What do you want to play?"

His face became thoughtful. "Um, play with the ball!"

I grinned and stood, settling him on my hip. "Do you know where the ball is Kenji?" He nodded and pointed towards his room. I walked into the dojo, carefully balancing my son.

Kenji looked so much like Kenshin that sometimes I had to blink. His hair was red, but it was darker than my husband's. His eyes were violet, but they had more of a blue tinge to them than lavender. He had Kenshin's energy and joy, he was always laughing. And he just loved his father, to the point that Kenshin had trouble finding time to himself. Kenji would climb all over him, and he had a fascination with Kenshin's long crimson hair. He would play with it contentedly for hours at a time, mostly while Kenshin was doing the laundry. Of course Kenshin would tolerate this with a smile, though I had many a time when I would hear a laugh from Kenji and an "oro" from Kenshin as my son gave his hair a particularly hard yank.

Kenji giggling happily as I handed him the small paper ball, wrapping his fingers around it. "Can we play with tousan? Please?"

I looked thoughtful. "I don't know Kenji. We could go find him and see what he says."

He giggled. "Yay!"

I walked back outside to see Kenshin still sitting silently on the front porch. His eyes were closed, and I could tell he was thinking deeply. I set Kenji down, and with a happy little yell he rushed and jumped into Kenshin's lap. The redhead's eyes snapped open and he let lose an 'oro.'

"Tousan, tousan!" Kenji cried, pulling on Kenshin's blue gi. He had finally given up wearing that pink gi, and had taken to wearing a blue one.

"What is it Kenji?" Kenshin said patiently, picking up the boy from the uncomfortable position he had landed in, half on his lap and half off.

"Play with us tousan!" Kenji responded, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Kenshin's red bangs.

Kenshin seemed reluctant. "I don't know Kenji, maybe later…." He was cut off as Kenji tugged on his bangs, his face growing sad. "Oro! Don't pull Kenji!"

Kenji's eyes grew bigger. "Play with me tousan!" He gave a few more hard tugs on Kenshin's crimson bangs, bringing tears to my husband's violet eyes.

"Maa maa Kenji! I'll play with you, just please don't pull!" Kenshin said, trying to untangle Kenji's fingers from his hair.

Kenji released his hair, clapping his hands instead. "Hooray! Tousan's going to play with us!"

I frowned, lifting my son from Kenshin's lap. "Now Kenji, if you can't learn to stop pulling on tousan's hair then you won't be able to play with the ball. You need to do what your tousan tells you."

He pouted and crossed his arms. "But okaasan….."

I shook my head, frowning. "No buts Kenji. You need to listen or you're going sit in your room."

He looked wide-eyed at me. Kenji hated to be alone, and I knew that this would work on him. He nodded frantically. "Okay okaasan."

I handed him to Kenshin as my husband stood. "Say sorry Kenji."

My son wrapped his arms around Kenshin's neck, putting his face in his father's shoulder. "Gomen tousan!"

Kenshin smiled and hugged Kenji back. "It's alright Kenji. You can play with my hair, but no tugging. Alright?"

Kenji smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He looked at me. "Can we play now okaasan?"

I laughed lightly. One-track mind….. "Of course we can Kenji." As we went out further into the yard I glanced sideways at Kenshin. "You need to discipline him Kenshin…."

He grinned weakly. "Gomen Kaoru. It's just hard…."

I chuckled. "I know Kenshin, I know. It's hard to say no to his little face." I elbowed him. "You're too soft."

He pushed out his lower lip, putting on a look I got many a time from Kenji. "But koishii….."

I shook my head. "Oh no anata, that look won't work on me anymore. I get that enough from your son. Now I know where he learned it."

Kenshin's face broke into a grin, and then his attention was turned to Kenji as the boy struggled to get down. He set the small boy down and Kenji tugged on my kimono. "Let's play okaasan!"

I tossed the paper ball lightly, watching as Kenji ran after it laughing. He picked it up and ran back over to us, this time handing the ball to Kenshin. Kenshin threw it gently, and Kenji ran after it again. Though this was a simple game Kenji loved it, and it would tire him out for sleep in only an hour.

This continued for about a half an hour, then Kenji grew tired of it. I picked him up, looking to Kenshin. "I'll go ahead and take him inside. Are you going to be alright Kenshin? You've been awfully quiet all day."

He smiled gently at me, removing a lock of his hair from Kenji's fingers. "I'm fine koishii, don't worry. Go ahead, I'll be in soon."

I still didn't like what was going on, but I nodded, kissing his scarred cheek lightly and taking Kenji inside. Kenji waved over my shoulder at his father and Kenshin waved back, smiling at the boy.

I sat with Kenji, playing with his hair in the dimming light. He loved to have me brush his hair. I brushed the red strands every night before I put him down, and it was excellent to put him to sleep. I heard a yawn from him and I lifted him into my arms, cradling him in the crook of my elbow. He looked up at me sleepily and I carried him to his room.

He had finally gotten out of sleeping in his futon in my and Kenshin's room, but he still liked to be able to come crawl in with us if he had a bad dream. He slept in the room next to us, the door between them open a little so he could come in if he wanted to. I tucked him in, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I love you Kenji." I murmured, rising to my feet. He was already dead to the world, sleeping contentedly on his futon. I left the room, going outside to where Kenshin was still sitting. "Are you alright Kenshin?"

He blinked and looked at me, then smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine koishii, you don't need to worry."

I smiled back at him, and then turned towards the dojo. "Are you coming to bed then?"

I heard him stand and his arms slid around my waist from behind, his face resting in my neck. I felt the whisper of his breath over my skin as he spoke. "Of course Kaoru."

I smiled and we went to our bedroom. I changed out of my kimono into my yukata as he did, then settled myself next to him, my head on his chest. He put an arm around my shoulders, burying his nose in my hair.

I soon found my eyes growing heavy, and I fell asleep comforted by the strong beats of his heart in my ear.

* * *

I woke up sometime later to find myself along on the futon. There was still a warm spot, so I figured he must not have left long ago. I sat up; tightening the sash of my yukata and sliding open the door to the yard. What I saw I would never forget. Kenshin was standing silently in the center of the yard, eyes closed and yukata blowing the breeze. As I watched he took on a strange red glow, and then his hair burst from its tie, covering him in crimson fur. The red strands flowed down his neck, which had grown long and slender, muscular and powerful. The yukata fell away from his changing form to settle on the ground. His limbs shifted, growing into four strong legs. His face elongated into a muzzle, and before me stood a mighty crimson stallion. A spiraled horn burst from its thick forelock, made of some red gem that I could not identify. At the base of his horn was a violet stone, sparkling lightly.

His eyes opened, still the gentle violet color I loved. He saw me and those eyes widened. "Kaoru…."

I was surprised to hear his voice from this great creature and I simply stared. "K-Kenshin?"

* * *

Translations:

Okaasan – mother

Tousan – father

Maa maa – now now

Gomen – sorry

Anata – dear

Koishii – beloved

Yukata – sleeping wear


	2. Part 2

HM: Sorry it's been so long! I hope everybody enjoys this one!

Part 2

(Kaoru)

I just stared. Could this great animal still be my husband? "Kenshin?" I murmured again. "Is it really you?"

The horse moved closer, violet eyes focused on me. "It is me Kaoru." He stopped before me, studying my face. "Are you angry with me?"

That shocked me. "Angry?" Whatever for Kenshin?"

His voice seemed subdued, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere and once. "I kept this from you for a long time, that I did. I should not have. Gomen."

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't apologize anata. I'm only surprised, and you had every right to hide this from me." I lightly touched his muzzle and he leaned into my caress. "I think you're beautiful." I touched his horn and the gem. "What are these?"

"Ruby is my horn, and the jewel is an amethyst, the gem that holds my power," he explained. "Why don't we go inside, and I'll explain everything."

I nodded and he turned and trotted back to his fallen yukata. Again he took on the glow that I had first seen, and again he changed. He lifted the yukata with one half-formed hand and wrapped it around himself. He walked towards me, smiling lightly. I followed him back inside, sitting with him in the main room. I waited patiently for him to begin, watching him.

"I've been like this for a long time, and I don't know why I am this way. Hiko thought that it came from my parents. He helped me through it as much as he could, and I thank him for that." Kenshin paused. "I haven't shifted in many years, but I felt power rising in Kenji. I believe he may change soon."

I was shocked. "Kenji? You think so?"

He nodded. "I've also been seeing visions and I don't like what they foretell. I see Kenji being taken away and strange men showing him like an animal." He shuddered. "And pain, so much pain." He looked down. "I'm afraid Kaoru, that I am."

I hugged him tightly, knowing that the contact would calm him down. "It'll be alright anata. We just need to be prepared for anything."

He sighed. "I'm still worried Kaoru. I don't know how Kenji will take this." He looked at me. "He's still so young. I think I can hold off his transformation until he's at least nine, but I don't know. I don't want him to change too soon, it might frighten him."

I nodded, understanding, and he rose to go into Kenji's room. Our son was still sleeping peacefully. Kenshin crouched next to him, placing fingers to his own forehead and Kenji's. The red glow I had seen earlier surrounded them both, and I saw Kenshin's eyes become glowing violet holes in his face. I watched in fascination.

The light suddenly faded and Kenshin dropped to his hands and knees. I ran to him, surprised to see sweat running down his skin. He was breathing heavily and trembling. "Kenshin…."

He closed his eyes, trying to still his shaking. "Only…..tired…."

I helped him stand, letting him lean on me. We went into our room and I helped him lay down on our futon. He closed his eyes wearily. "I've held it off…." he murmured. "He won't change for a while, how long I don't know……." He faded off, drifting into sleep as his face relaxed.

I sighed and settled beside him, laying my head back on his chest. I still wasn't sure about all of this, but I would trust Kenshin…..

* * *

(Four and a half years later)

Kenji still had not changed, and for that I was slightly grateful. Kenshin had only shifted once more, though I had been sleeping at the time. I couldn't help but wonder what Kenji would become, whether it be a unicorn like Kenshin or some other creature.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I watched Kenji play in the front yard. He was currently climbing a tree, and not getting very far. He had paused, panting lightly and holding his head.

"Kenji?" I called, concerned. "Kenji, what's wrong?"  
He shook his head, blinking rapidly. I watched in horror as his eyes fluttered closed and his grip loosened, causing him to fall from the tree. I screamed, but Kenshin was beneath the tree in an instant, gently catching our son.

"Kenshin!" I said, running towards him. He came towards me, his face serious.

"It has begun Kaoru. We must take him inside," he murmured. I nodded, following him as he went inside. I frowned as I heard a whimper from the red-haired form in Kenshin's arms.

"Is it painful Kenshin? The change?" I asked hesitantly as my husband lay Kenji on his futon.

He studied our son with pensive violet eyes. "It may be. I can't remember my own first change very well. Mine was quick, but there was pain."

I knelt beside Kenji, wringing my hands worriedly. Kenji shifted on the futon, and I watched in amazement as patterns began to form on his skin, feathers. His skin darkened to a liquid gold color, feathers standing out. His neck lengthened, his face shifting and growing into a beak.

Kenshin gasped, kneeling beside me. "He's a phoenix…."

"The legendary bird of life……" I whispered, putting out a hand to touch Kenji's new body.

The creature's eyes snapped open, and he turned his head to look at Kenshin and I. "Okaasan? Tousan?" He looked down, extending wings in wonder. "What am I?"

Kenshin smiled gently. "You have inherited a great thing from me Kenji. I will teach you, and you need only to trust me. Will you let me show you this new world my son?"

Kenji studied his father with beady eyes, and then nodded his small head. "Hai tousan. Hai, I trust you."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

(Kaoru)

Kenshin put a hand out to my son-turned-phoenix on the futon. Kenji struggled to his feet, well, claws, then moved into my husband's reach. Kenshin picked him up, carefully supporting his ribcage and long spindly legs. I followed them both outside, standing away from them. I knew that Kenshin was going to shift, so I gave him the room he needed. Kenshin set Kenji on the ground, moving slowly so he would have time to adjust to standing in his new body.

"I am also able to do this Kenji, only I am not a phoenix, as you are." Kenshin explained with a smile, backing away slightly from the bird standing warily in front of him. He shut his eyes, and again he shifted. Kenji watched with wide eyes, and then walked forward slowly, inspecting Kenshin's larger body.

"You're a unicorn tousan." Kenji said. He opened his wings and pushed them down, trying to fly, but he didn't manage to get far off the ground. Kenshin nickered, putting his head down and nudging Kenji with his ruby horn.

"Don't move to fast Kenji. Flying will come later." The crimson stallion folded his legs and settled on the ground beside the tiny bird. "For now I just want you to get used to this form, and moving around in it. We'll start flying in a few days, alright?"

Kenji fluttered his feathers, but nodded and walked closer to Kenshin. Already he seemed to be getting used to moving in the phoenix body, he no longer walked with a shake in his step. He settled himself next to Kenshin, looking up at his father with wonder. "Why am I like this tousan?"

Kenshin sighed. "I suspect you got it from me, and I got it from my parents, but I'm not sure. I don't know why you are a phoenix, only that I will have to train you quickly. I've met shifters before, and most were simple animals like wolves or a large cat called a panther. I saw few birds, and one horse. I am the only legendary animal I know of, being a unicorn, but you my son, you are a greater creature. Phoenixes are hard to kill, since they are so fast and clever, at least according to legend, and they are reborn from ashes when they die."

Kenji seemed shocked, trying to swallow all of this. "Wow tousan, that's just, wow."

Kenshin whickered, like a chuckle in a way. "It sure is Kenji." He suddenly looked up at me, standing silently on the porch. "Why are you standing there all by yourself Kaoru? You can come sit with us."

I smiled, moving forward off the porch. I sat beside Kenshin, leaning against his warm crimson side. He put his nose around to nuzzle my shoulder and I patted his muzzle. Kenji stood again, climbing into my lap and settling himself in a ball. I petted his golden feathers.

Kenji looked up at me with curious eyes. "Can you shift too okaasan?"

I shook my head. "No Kenji, I can't. You got this from your tousan, not me." I smiled. "But I don't mind. I'm perfectly content to watch you learn."

He touched my cheek with his long beak, and then looked back at my husband. "Why can't I learn to fly now tousan? I want to!"

Kenshin closed his violet eyes and shook his head. "I don't want you to get hurt Kenji. If something went wrong….."

I chuckled and smacked his side lightly. "You seem to be anxious to teach him to defend himself in this form anata, why can't he learn to fly? With both of us here I'm sure nothing will happen."

He nodded after a moment, smiling at me with his eyes. "You're right Kaoru, as always. I suppose we can start today Kenji, but small steps, alright?"

Kenji let out a strange crowing noise, obviously in joy. "Hai tousan. Come on, get up! Let's start now!"

Kenshin whickered again, his chuckle in this form. "Alright, alright Kenji. Slow down." I stood and allowed him to rise to his hooves, and he shifted back. I carefully dropped his gi around his shoulders, then stepped back as Kenji flung himself towards Kenshin. "First thing." Kenshin said. "You should learn to grip my arm, standing on it. Okay?"

Kenji nodded, watching Kenshin's face as my husband picked him up. Kenshin glanced at me, and I understood, coming closer and taking Kenji from him. Kenshin held out an arm and I set Kenji's claws against it. Kenji gripped slowly, and I loosened my grip carefully. Kenshin flinched as Kenji's claws dug into his skin, but other than that he gave no indication that it hurt at all. I frowned, knowing I would have to look at that later. Kenji crowed in joy again. "I'm doing it tousan!"

Kenshin chuckled. "Hai, that you are Kenji." As Kenji opened his wings Kenshin put out his other hand to steady the phoenix. "Careful, don't upset yourself." Kenji gripped Kenshin's arm tighter, and I grew worried as I saw blood trickle down Kenshin's skin.

"Kenshin….." I murmured. He shook his head.

"It's fine Kaoru. I'll be alright," he said with a smile.

Kenji suddenly noticed the blood coating his claws and he let loose a caw of fear, flinging himself away from my husband. Kenshin cried out as Kenji faltered in the air, flapping his wide wings quickly. I caught Kenji as he fell, cuddling him close as he shuddered. "I hurt you tousan…." he whispered, hiding hisbeak in my loose black hair.

Kenshin sighed. "No more for today Kenji, Kaoru. You need to change back Kenji." He moved closer, bringing out a cloth he had in the sleeve of his gi and wiping Kenji's claws clean. "Focus on yourself Kenji. Imagine your own hair, and body."

Kenji closed his eyes, and slowly he began to change as his body took on a faint blue-violet glow, the same color of his eyes. Soon my shaking son was huddling in my arms, completely terrified and naked. I hugged him close, bringing him inside. I whispered nonsense words to him, looking sadly at Kenshin.

Kenshin touched Kenji's shoulder lightly. "Gomen nasai Kenji. I should not have gone so quickly with you. I hope you will forgive me."

Kenji nodded shakily, showing a smile for his father. "Gomen for hurting you tousan. I shouldn't have hurt you. Arigatou, for starting to show me to fly today. I, I really liked that."

Kenshin smiled back, and then followed me inside. I sent Kenji to his room to get some clothes while I bandaged Kenshin's arm. There were only a few shallow scrapes, nothing serious, but I knew I would have to make something for Kenshin to wear while training Kenji so this wouldn't happen again. "I'll get some leather to make a pad for him to land on."

Kenshin looked at me wide-eyed. "Leather? But that costs so much koishii."

I shook my head. "I don't mind Kenshin. I've been keeping some money saved for something important, and I thing this counts. It's important that Kenji learns to fly, so I don't mind at all. Don't you worry about it."

Kenshin smiled. "Alright Kaoru." He kissed my hand lightly, causing a blush to spread across my cheeks.

I shook my head. "After all these years you can still make me blush Kenshin." He chuckled, and then we turned our attention to Kenji as he came back into the room.

"So," he said joyfully. "Can we try again tomorrow?"

Kenshin laughed, ruffling our son's bangs. "I suppose we will Kenji."

* * *

HM: Bit of a fluffy chapter. I had fun with it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Kaoru stood silently in the yard of the dojo, watching as the wind blew sakura petals around her. She didn't really know why she was there, but it was enjoyable to just stand there. She closed her eyes and raised her face to the sun, letting it's warm rays wash over her. The spell was broken as she heard a cawing of fear, Kenji.

Opening her eyes she saw Kenji in front of her, in phoenix form. His eyes were wide in fear, and shadows were behind him, pulling at his wings and tail. He cawed in fear again, trying to fight the shadows off by beating his wings at them and pecking, but it did no good. The shadows dragged him down, even as he fought as hard as he could.

Kaoru stepped forward, putting out a hand to help him. "Kenji!"

Kenji's beak was suddenly sealed shut by another shadow, and his cries became muffled as he continued to struggle against the black gripping his wings. She saw Kenshin rush into the fray, and she gave an inner cheer. She knew Kenshin could fix this. The swordsman shifted quickly into the form of the crimson stallion, for what reason Kaoru didn't know. The unicorn jabbed at the shadows with its ruby horn, beating the shadows off of Kenji's flailing body.

There was a crack. Kenshin continued to fight, when suddenly he let out a whinny of pain and distress and fell to his side heavily in the dirt. Kaoru cried out, but no one seemed to notice her. Kenshin struggled to rise to his hooves, but fell again. Laughter, low and evil echoed around Kaoru and she watched horrified as Kenshin shifted back to human form. There was a seeping hole in his chest.

Kenshin gasped for breath, raising a hand weakly to where Kenji was being dragged away from him. But the hand fell to the dust, and Kenshin's eyes closed as he lost consciousness. Kenji was dragged from Kaoru's sight, still fighting the shadows as best he could.

Kaoru ran forward to Kenshin's side, dropping to her knees in the dirt beside him. "Kenshin!" She reached a hand for him, but she let loose a scream as her fingers passed through his arm. "I'm, I'm dreaming….." she realized. "This isn't real." She looked up. "But why am I seeing this?"

Kenshin's body suddenly faded from her sight, and she stood and backed up. Kenshin appeared before her, whole and his face full of something Kaoru rarely saw on his features, fear. She moved closer to him, and then raised her hands to her mouth in shock as Kenshin's hands suddenly flew to his throat, grasping at something she couldn't see. He was raised up until his toes dangled above the ground, while he fought the invisible thing that was obviously curled around his throat. Kaoru covered her ears as the sounds of his choking and gasping for air came to her, yet still she heard them.

She found she couldn't look away from Kenshin's body as his eyes glazed over, as his lips turned blue from lack of air. There was suddenly a sickening crack and Kenshin's arms instantly went limp, his struggling ceasing. His face remained frozen in its last look, eyes wide and glazed with white, blue lips slightly open. He fell to his side in the dirt, still.

Kaoru screamed again and moved to his side in an instant, but this time found she could touch the limp body before her. She lifted his shoulders, and watched horrified as his head lolled on a boneless neck. Whatever had been choking him had broken his neck, killing him instantly. She backed away from the lifeless form of her husband, eyes wide in horror. "No!" she cried, shaking her head frantically. Kenshin's dead eyes watched her hauntingly as she backed away, never leaving her face. "NO!"

* * *

Kaoru shot up on the futon, breathing heavily and trying to wipe the image from her mind. She covered her eyes with her hands, tears escaping to flow down her cheeks. She heaved in another breath, and then lowered her hands. Kenshin's bare back was the first thing she saw, slanting away from her in the darkness. His shoulder moved with his breathing, peaceful and slow in sleep.

Kaoru sighed in relief and lay back down on the futon, snuggling against Kenshin's warm skin in an attempt to calm herself. 'Just a dream,' she thought, breathing in Kenshin's scent. 'Only a dream…..'

She opened her eyes again, burying her nose in the short strands of crimson at the nape of Kenshin's neck. 'He's safe. Kenji's safe. It was only a dream…..'

Kenshin suddenly shifted in his sleep, turning over to lie on his back. Though Kaoru was not used to him sleeping while she was awake, she didn't mind at all. She loved to watch his youthful face as he slept; free of the normal lines of stress it usually wore. 'He's had a long day,' she thought affectionately, gently pushing his crimson bangs away from his closed eyes.

He and Kenji had been working on the boy's training all day. Kenji could now fly quite well, and Kenshin would observe him as he darted through the air, practicing moves that could get him in and out of tight situations. In the past 11 months the two had also discovered that Kenji could use fire as a weapon, whether it be from nearby fire or stuff that he could create by running his beak over his claws. When it was created by him he could blow the flames almost as a dragon could, and he was quite skilled at it already. Both were exhausted, and Kaoru had put them both to bed as soon as possible.

Kenji was now a strong boy of 10, and even though he was young he seemed to have an internal wisdom, just as Kenshin did. Kaoru was very proud of her red-haired son, and she was enjoying watching him grow into this new ability. It was no longer unusual to see Kenji hopping around the yard in his phoenix form, chasing Kenshin as the crimson unicorn practiced fighting with his ruby horn. Kenshin wanted to be ready for anything, as Kaoru had said those years ago the first night she had seen this miracle.

So far the small family had been able to hide this from Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi. Kaoru wanted to tell them soon, but Kenshin wanted Kenji to have a bit more control over his phoenix body. "Then we will tell the others," he had said.

Kenji was growing rapidly; already he came up to about Kenshin's waist, which was actually really short for a boy his age, but he was Kenshin's son. However, in his phoenix form the boy grew faster than any expected. Already he was up to Kenshin's shoulder, when he stood tall and straight. Kenshin didn't expect him to get much larger, but Kaoru had to wonder.

The woman was pulled from her thoughts as Kenshin's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her questioningly. "Kaoru? Is something wrong koishii?"

Kaoru shook her head and set her head on his chest, settling herself into his arm. "Nothing's wrong Kenshin. I was only thinking."

Kenshin stroked her hair lightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Alright then." He yawned, eyes already growing heavy again.

Kaoru giggled. "Go back to sleep anata." Kenshin complied almost instantly, his violet eyes shutting and his breathing growing peaceful in sleep. Kaoru closed her eyes as well, trying to prepare herself for sleep as well. The image of Kenshin as his neck was broken flashed before her eyes and she shivered. 'Just a dream,' she thought firmly. 'It was only a dream.'

* * *

HM: Bit of a boring chappy, but I wanted to bring all of you up to date on what they were doing. And Kaoru's dream, I wanted to introduce that. Please review, and I'll work on getting the next chapter up soon! 


	5. Part 5

Part5

"Kenji, would you go open the gate for Sano?" Kaoru asked, smiling at her 12 year old son.

Kenji grinned and nodded, running towards the gate and pulling open the doors. Sano strutted into the yard, still every bit the rooster he had been years ago. "Hey 'Ji, how's it goin'?"

Kenji made a face at his nickname, but grinned at the taller man. "Good Sano. It's nice to see you."

Sano ruffled the boy's red bangs and walked over to Kaoru with a smile. "Hey Jou-chan. How are you doing lately?"

Kaoru smiled up at him. "Wonderful Sano, arigatou. It's good to see you again after so long."

Sano grinned, and then jerked a thumb behind him. "Kitsune's behind me with Yahiko, they'll be here in a few." Almost if on cue there was a knock at the gate. Kenji ran to open and was greeted by Megumi, Yahiko just behind her.

"Hello Megumi-san." Kenji said politely, tilting his chin down respectfully to the woman. "Hey Yahiko."

Megumi smiled at the boy. "Hello Kenji. My, you are growing so quickly. And you look so much like Ken-san."

Kenji smiled. "Arigatou."

Yahiko grinned wildly at his younger friend. "Hey Kenji. Nice to see you kid."

Megumi walked to Kaoru with a smile. "Hello tanuki-girl. How have you been?"

Kaoru glared a bit at her old nickname, but nonetheless smiled at Megumi. "I've been well. And you?" Megumi nodded with a smile. "Come, Kenshin is waiting for us with lunch."

Sano cracked his fingers almost impatiently. "Alright, some of the rurouni's home cooking. I've missed this place…."

Megumi gave a look and tapped Sano's arm with her knuckles. "You just missed the food, that's about it." Sano grinned sheepishly as the group made their way inside, Kenji trotting ahead to stand next to his father.

"Megumi-dono, Sano." Kenshin said with a wide smile. "It's wonderful to see you all again, that it certainly is."

Sano strode right up to Kenshin and gave him a slap on the back, pushing the smaller man forward a couple steps as the redhead let lose a startled 'ORO!'. "Kenshin! Great to see you! Now where's lunch?"

Kenshin grinned. "Great to see you too Sano. In a moment if you would." He smiled at Yahiko. "Hello Yahiko. You've grown."

Yahiko swelled at this comment. "Hey Kenshin."

Kenshin turned to Megumi, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. Megumi blushed deeply and looked down. "Megumi-dono, looking as lovely as ever."

Kaoru smiled as Megumi stuttered. "Kenshin, you're making her nervous."

Kenshin grinned and released Megumi's hand. "Gomen." He gestured towards the table. "Lunch is ready everyone, if you wanted to eat."

Yahiko and Sano immediately sat and began eating, exclaiming how much they enjoyed Kenshin's cooking throughout the entire time. Kenshin chuckled at his friends, and then joined them at the table with Kaoru, Megumi, and his son.

When the group had finished their meal Kenshin set down his bowl and cleared his throat in a serious manner. Everyone looked at him as they knew something big was coming. "There is something that we need to tell you, Sano, Megumi-dono, Yahiko," the rurouni said. "Everyone, let's go outside."

Though confused, the group followed the small redhead outside, where Kenji went to stand alone in the yard. Kenshin smiled at his son. "Kenji, if you would."

The boy nodded and closed his eyes, then began to glow. Megumi gasped as the blue engulfed the child, and Sano raised a brow. Kenji's form changed to that of the man-tall phoenix and Megumi took a step back.

Kenshin explained quietly as Kenji moved forward slowly. "Both Kenji and I are shifters. We can change our forms at will to that of another animal." He moved to stand beside Kenji, and took on the form of the crimson unicorn.

Yahiko moved forward having to tilt his head up to look into Kenji's blue eyes. "Cool!" Kenji put his beak down and nudged his friend, and Yahiko patted his golden feathers gently.

Megumi moved to stand beside Kenshin, reached out a hand to hesitantly touch the animal's nose. "Ken-san?"  
Kenshin nodded his big crimson head. "Hai Megumi-dono, it's me. Kenji and I have been able to this for some time, and we've been waiting until Kenji had a bit more control over his shape."

Sano inspected Kenji's tall body. "Squirt's pretty big in this form huh? He's just as tall as me." Kenji nudged Sano with his beak, nearly knocking the ex-street-fighter over.

"I'm a lot stronger too Sano. I'll bet I could beat you now." Kenji crowed, raising his beak to the sky.

Sano pushed on the phoenix's side, trying to push him over but not having much luck. He set his shoulder against Kenji's wing and pushed harder, but Kenji simply extended the wing the man was leaning against and knocked him on his butt in the dirt.

Kenshin whinnied in laughter and rose on his hind legs for an instant. Megumi squealed and backed away from his ruby hooves, but he settled back on all fours and nuzzled her cheek reassuringly. She smiled and patted his nose.

Yahiko was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Kaoru was giggling behind her hand as Kenji raised his beak skyward again and crowed.

Sano picked himself up and glared at the great golden bird, then grinned widely. "This is great you two." He looked at Kenshin and raised a brow. "You mean you could do this all along and you never told me buddy? It would have made things a lot easier."

Kenshin trotted over to Sano and butted him with his nose, tossing the ex-street-fighter in the dirt again. "Sure it would Sano, but I can't just shift when you want me too."

In retaliation Sano leaped to his feet and grabbed a hold of Kenshin's long crimson mane. With a heave of his muscles he flung himself up onto Kenshin's wide back, settling his long legs on either side of him. Kenshin's eyes grew wild as instinct took over for a split second and he reared, letting loose a war-cry. Sano let loose a cry of his own and Kenshin's violet eyes cleared and he settled onto all four hooves again.

Kenshin stood silently, his head down in shame. "Forgive me Sanosuke, I was surprised and turned to instinct."

Sano laughed from Kenshin's back, causing the unicorn to raise his head. "Are you kidding Kenshin? That was the coolest thing I've ever done! That was wild! I'm just glad you didn't keep going or I'd have been on my butt again!"

Kenshin nickered as Sano swung a leg over his spine and slid to the ground. "Really Sano? I didn't hurt you?"

Sano patted his neck. "Of course not Kenshin. It takes a lot to take me down."

Kenji gave a strange noise, sounding like a snort. "Yea, all I had to do was put out a wing."

Sano glared at the boy and he crowed triumphantly.

Megumi put one slender hand on Kenshin's back, causing the unicorn to turn his head to her. "Why did you show this to us now Ken-san?"

Kenshin sighed, and then whickered gently. "Kaoru, bring a blanket please." His wife hurried forward with a large blanket and Kenshin's body shrank and shifted back to his own body.

A blush spread across Megumi's high cheekbones as she realized that the man before her was completely naked beneath the cover.

**(A/N: -waggles eyebrows- Ooo… Naked Kenshin….. –coughs- Back to story!)**

Kenshin went into the house. "A moment, onegai." The group nodded and he disappeared into his and Kaoru's room. He came out a moment later fully clothed and draped the blanket over Kenji as he did the same as his father.

When Kenji came back out Kenshin sat on the porch and folded his hands in the sleeves of his gi, putting on a serious look. "This I have not even told Kenji, so it will be new. Onegai, sit down everyone. This will take some explaining."

* * *

HM: THE END! Of this chapter…. UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


	6. Part 6

Part6

"I have been having dreams lately, visions of terrible things." Kenshin said, eyes closed as he remembered. "Most involve Kenji and myself, though I have seen all of you at some time in my dreams. I see Kenji being captured, beaten and imprisoned. I see them showing him to people in a cage." He opened his eyes to look at the shocked faces around him. "And there is always pain, incredible pain."

Megumi stuttered. "Ken-san, are you sure that these visions of yours are even going to happen?"

He looked at her with pensive violet eyes. "Iie, I'm not sure Megumi-dono, but I can never be too careful. I have been seeing these things since Kenji was only 4, and they've been happening since then. I am not going to ignore something that has lasted so long."

Sano pulled out a fishbone from his pocket, putting it in his teeth and chewing it thoughtfully. "Well, this is pretty serious there Kenshin. We'll just have to be ready for whatever comes along."

Kaoru was looking down at her lap, biting her lower lip in worry. 'Should I tell them of my dream?' She was interrupted as Kenji put a small hand on her shoulder.

She looked up into his worried blue eyes. "Kaasan, are you alright? You're trembling…."

She sighed and stilled her shaking, then looked with determined sapphire eyes at her friends. "I had a dream too Kenshin."

Kenshin's attention was instantly on her, eyes serious. "Tell me Kaoru."

She closed her eyes, shuddering slightly as she remembered. "I was standing in the yard of the dojo. Nothing happened for a moment, and then I saw Kenji, in his phoenix form. Shadows were trying to take him away, even though he was fighting them they were getting away. Then you came, and you shifted. You fought them, but there was a crack, like thunder. You fell, and they dragged Kenji away. There was a hole in your chest, and you passed out."

Megumi studied her friend. "A hole Kaoru? And a crack? Sounds like guns."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Guns, that is not good, that it most certainly is not." He looked at his wife with soft violet eyes. "Is there anything else koishii?"

She nodded. "You disappeared for a moment, then reappeared, healthy and perfectly fine. I started towards you, but then something I couldn't see wrapped around your throat and lifted you off the ground. It was choking you…." She shuddered and put her face in her hands. "It broke your neck….."

There was a gasp from Megumi as her hands flew to her mouth. Kenshin's face was serious as he looked at her. "Is that everything Kaoru?"

She nodded. "Hai."

He sighed and closed his eyes again. "I will have to be more cautious." Kenshin's eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked with amber-flecked eyes to the yard.

Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes. "Kenshin? Kenshin, what's wrong?"

Kenji answered her instead of Kenshin. "They come." The boys eyes were wide and focused in the same direction as his father's, fear flickering across his expression. Sano stood and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Kenshin stood and moved forward, and then he shifted to the form of the great crimson stallion. "Kaoru, Megumi-dono, go inside." Kaoru made a move to protest and he looked at her with fiery eyes. "Now Kaoru!"

She nodded submissively and was ushered into the dojo by Yahiko, Megumi following just behind. When the women and the boy disappeared within Kenji ran forward to stand beside his father, shifting to the giant golden phoenix.

"Be careful my son." Kenshin murmured. Kenji did not answer him, only nodded his head slowly.

Sano moved over to Kenshin's side and put his hands on the unicorn's back. "Can I ride you Kenshin? With your permission?"

Kenshin studied his friend, then looked to the gate again as he noted the presence of the men heading their way. "Hai Sano. As long as you can remain there. I will be moving fairly quickly."

Sano grinned and leapt onto Kenshin's back, settling himself comfortably across the broad back. "I'll be fine Kenshin, don't worry about me."

The gates shook as the men reached the dojo. Kenshin snorted and lowered his head, pawing at the ground with one ruby hoof. Kenji lowered his head as well, preparing to run his beak along his claws.

The gates burst open and men ran through, followed by an assortment of different colored animals. There were black panthers, brown bears, and other animals. "Shifters." Kenshin rumbled, tossing his head.

"Surrender the legendary bird!" one of the men in front called. He was hefting a gun, the same as the other men in the group.

"Iie!" Kenshin called, lowering his head again. "You will not intrude on my home and threaten my family!"

The man raised the gun. "Very well Unicorn. You will pay the price." With a roar the collective group of animals surged forward.

With a cry Kenji flung himself into the air, running his beak over his claws in the same movement. He opened his beak, blue eyes shining in defiance as fire roared from his mouth, searing the fur of the animals heading for him.

Kenshin let loose a war-cry, rearing and striking at the men heading for him. Sano whooped and kicked at a man that got past Kenshin's flailing ruby hooves. He reached down and grabbed a rifle from one man's hands and swung it up to his shoulder. Taking aim he shot and was rewarded with a cry and a thud as a man fell.

Sano laughed triumphantly and took aim again, shooting and felling what men he could. Kenshin fell back to all four hooves and thrust his horn to the side, nailing a man on the side of his head so he dropped like a stone.

"TOUSAN!" Kenji's terrified call echoed around. Kenshin's pointed ears swung around and he followed them, letting loose a whinny when he spotted Kenji. The phoenix was struggling to stay aloft as men pulled at a rope hooked around his legs. Kenji could reach for his claw to burn through the ropes, every time he tried one of the panthers or bears took a swipe at his face.

Kenshin swung around and galloped for his son, screaming in the way of horses. He ran headlong into one man, knocking him away from the ropes and trampling over him in an effort to free his son. Sano shot a few of the men, and then a shot that wasn't his own echoed though the air. Kenshin chased a man a few feet, and then there was another shot. Kenshin suddenly whinnied in distress and fell to his side in the dirt, throwing Sano from his back.

Kaoru, watching wide-eyed from the dojo, gasped. 'Iie! It can't happen again!'

Kenshin struggled to his feet, but a simple knock from one of the bears knocked him to the dirt again. Sano rushed forward with a cry and beat the animal back, giving it a strong blow to the head. It roared in pain and staggered away from him.

"We have the bird! Retreat!" The call came from the men as Kenji was finally dragged to the ground and restrained by the many ropes encircling him. Kenshin's body shrank, and he lay there, reaching weakly towards Kenji.

"Iie….Kenji…. Kenji….." Kenshin's eyes rolled into his head and his hand fell limp to the dirt as Sano pulled him into his arms.

As Kenji was dragged from the yard and the gate slammed shut Kaoru escaped Megumi and Yahiko's hold and ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "KENJI! KENJI!" She fell to her knees and sobbed. "Kenji….."

Megumi ran towards Sano, where the ex-street-fighter was holding an unconscious Kenshin. "Sano, what happened to him?"

Sano looked up at her seriously. "Kaoru's dream Megumi. He was shot square in the chest."

Megumi pulled on Sano's sleeve. "Bring him inside, quickly!" As the two rushed in Kaoru cried in the destroyed yard.

She stood and ran back inside, rushing to where Megumi was hurriedly preparing to remove the bullet from Kenshin's body. Kaoru fell to her knees by Kenshin's head and slipped her lap under his head. "Oh Kenshin….Kenshin, onegai, live…."


	7. Part 7

Part7

Kenshin was sleeping peacefully now, chest wrapped securely in bandages. Kaoru was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

Megumi ran a hand though her dark hair, sighing heavily. "Ken-san is past the danger. He'll be fine in no time."

Kaoru looked up at her with teary eyes. "What about Kenji? What about my son?"

Sano raked his hand through his spiky hair. "Don't worry Jou-chan. Once Kenshin is up and going we'll go get Kenji."

Yahiko nodded and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. And Kenji can take care of himself for a little bit, he's a strong kid. He'll be fine."

Kaoru sighed and looked back to Kenshin's face, gently moving his sweaty crimson bangs away from his closed eyes. The man shifted on the futon, letting out a moan. His eyes opened slowly, focusing on Kaoru's face above him.

"Kaoru…." he murmured, blinking. His eyes suddenly widened. "Kenji! We have to save Kenji!" He tried to sit up, but was pushed down by Megumi and Yahiko.

"Easy Ken-san, you are in no condition to fight. I've removed the bullet, but you must give it time to heal. You're lucky it didn't break any ribs." Megumi said soothingly as she held the struggling man to the futon.

"But Kenji! They took him, we have to get him, they'll hurt him! They're going to abuse him! We have to go save him!" Kenshin pushed Megumi off and stood shakily, walking towards the door. Sano stopped him with a long arm around Kenshin's slender waist, pulling him back to the futon.

"Calm down Kenshin, it'll be fine. Kenji will be alright until you heal." Sano began to pull Kenshin backwards again, but let out a yelp as crimson lightning flashed. Kenshin stumbled forward for a moment, then regained his footing and stood strong.

"We go now Sano. I'm fine, we must go get Kenji. Come." He ran out of the room, at a surprising speed for an injured man, Megumi thought.

Sano followed him out cursing the smaller man for all he was worth; ready to knock him out if it was necessary to keep him in the dojo. "Now listen here Ken…." he faded off.

Kenshin stood in the yard, transformed and down on his knees, waiting patiently for Sano to mount him. "Come Sano."

Sano hesitated. "But Kenshin, your wound…."

Kenshin nickered. "Is healed. Every time I shift into this form my injuries will be healed, unless there is something buried in the wound, or it is infected. My magic is powerful enough to fix this one." The bandages had fallen away, and were lying in the yard.

Megumi picked them up, astounded at this knowledge. Sano shrugged and swung a leg over Kenshin's back, and the unicorn stood with the tall man astride him. Yahiko ran up, his shinai strapped to his back. "Wait, I'm going too!"

Kenshin studied the young boy. "It will be dangerous Yahiko. I do not wish for you to be hurt."

Yahiko glared at him stubbornly. "I'll be fine Kenshin. I'm a good fighter, I can handle this. Let me go, I want to help Kenji!"

Kenshin relented. "Alright Yahiko. You may come. But you must promise me that you will be careful. Stay with me, do whatever I tell you."

Yahiko nodded. "Hai!" He suddenly stopped. "Can you carry both of us Kenshin?"  
Kenshin whickered, his chuckle. "Of course Yahiko. I am strong enough. Help him up Sano."

Sano reached down and grabbed the back of Yahiko's gi, lifting him up and setting him in front of him on Kenshin's broad back. Yahiko twisted his fingers in Kenshin's long crimson mane, and the unicorn got ready to run for the woods where the other animals had disappeared.

Kaoru ran out then, standing in front of Kenshin's muzzle. "Kenshin…."

Kenshin moved forward and nuzzled her cheek gently, reassuring her. "I'll be alright Kaoru, I'll be fine." He set his glowing ruby horn on her shoulder, and Kaoru was startled to hear his voice echo in her mind. _**/Will you allow me to do something koishii/** _

Kaoru nodded, curious as to what he would do. He moved back a step, and used the tip of his horn to nudge the collar of Kaoru's kimono down a bit, to expose her collarbone. Setting the end of his horn to her flesh, he spoke. "This may hurt a bit Kaoru, gomen nasai."

Kaoru braced herself as Kenshin took a step, burying the tip of his horn in her skin, touching bone. She let out a soft cry, then Kenshin pulled back and the pain was gone. She looked down to see a crimson star burned into her flesh, the skin unbroken. Kenshin stepped back again, and looked at her, violet eyes burning into her sapphire ones. **_/Do you hear me/_** Kaoru gasped, and nodded. **_/Answer me, not out loud, but in your mind./ _**Kenshin commanded.

**/I hear you./** Kaoru replied to him, smiling when he lowered his head in salute and whirled on his hind legs, running at full speed from the dojo yard.

Kaoru watched him go with tears in her eyes, knowing full well that he would bring their son back safe and sound, even if it cost him his own life. That was what worried her.

**_/I am here Kaoru….I will be here with you always….You have but to call for me…./ _**Kenshin's voice sounded in her mind, and she smiled, comforted by his voice. Out loud she spoke to Megumi. "Let's go have some tea Megumi, while we wait."

Megumi nodded, and she didn't question what Kenshin had done, though she had a guess. She followed the younger woman inside, casting a glance back at the gate. 'Come home safely Kenshin, and bring everyone with you in one piece.'

* * *

HM: Kinda short, sorry. Next one will be out soon! 

**_/Kenshin's mind voice/_**

**/Kaoru's mind voice/**

Translations:

Jou-chan: Little Missy, Sano's name for Kaoru  
Shinai: Yahiko's wooden sword I think. Spelling check please!  
Hai: Yes  
Gi: Shirt  
Koishii: Beloved  
Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry


	8. Part 8

Part 8

(Kenshin)

I ran for a long time, following my son's star of ki. Sano and Yahiko were quiet on my back, and I soon nearly forgot their presence. It was nothing but me and the wind, the ground beneath my hooves, and the world around me rushing past. I could smell the water I was coming up to, and I prepared myself to leap the small stream I knew was up ahead. I gathered myself and jumped, easily sailing across the water. I heard Sano give a whoop from my back and I let out the trumpet of a stallion, laughing inwardly when I felt Yahiko flinch.

My ruby hooves touched the bank and I was off and running again, heading straight for where I could sense my son was being held. I felt Sano's fingers on my neck and I heard his voice in my pointed ear. "Kenshin, do you know where Kenji is?"

Since he was touching me I could speak with him mind to mind, much like my link with Kaoru, but different. I could speak to her without contact because of what she'd allowed me to do, but the others must be touching me. **_/I can Sano. I can sense his ki./_**

I felt the muscles in Sano's long legs tense against my skin, and I whickered slightly. He hesitantly spoke back to me in his mind. _/Kenshin/_

I grinned inwardly. **_/Hai Sano/_**

_/Why didn't you tell me you could do this/_ his voice roared in my head, making me flatten my ears and toss my head a little. _/This would have been a lot easier…/_

**_/Of course it would Sano, and that's why I'm telling you now. It will be easier to talk like this instead of have to shout to one another./_** I said, amusement in my tone. **_/We can only do this if we are touching each other though, so don't expect it to happen all the time./ _**

I felt the hesitant touch of Yahiko's mind as I leaped over a log in the path, bumping him a bit. /Kenshin/

I whinnied suddenly. **_/We're getting closer. Not long now./ _**

_/Alright/_ Sano cried in my mind, subconsciously aware of the fact that we should be quieter now._ /Good going Kenshin/_

I slowed to a gentle trot as we got within hearing distance, not wanting the thundering of my hooves to alert anyone. I slowed to a walk, bowing my head and putting my horn to the dirt. Footprints flared crimson in my vision as my magic sparked along them, and I saw the mark of something being dragged. I snorted, blowing dust away from it, and I saw a golden feather buried in the dirt. **_/Kenji…./_** I murmured to the others.

I walked slowly, carefully keeping my senses alert for anyone around us. There was nothing, and I was glad to find that as we got closer I could sense many shifters within the walled enclosure, but no one else. I moved closer, feeling Sano and Yahiko's leg tighten around my ribs. I heard a cry, and I had to restrain myself from whinnying. It was Kenji!

I got to the wall, letting Sano and Yahiko down from my back. They walked away from me, and I studied the ki within the walls. There were five shifters, and then Kenji. A few human guards were scattered around, but there were not many. Sano went and got rid of one, while Yahiko got another. They made their way back to me after a moment, Sano laying one hand on my shoulder. _/There were 4 guards, but Yahiko and I got rid of them. We found a door, come on, this way./ _

He took a hold of my mane, leading me in the direction he had come. I walked quietly, allowing him to show me, and soon we came to a fairly large door in the wall. Sano led me through it, and I lowered my head in the small enclosed hall so my horn wouldn't scrape the ceiling. We were out of the hall in a moment, and into a large arena. In the center there was Kenji, still in his phoenix form.

I nearly nickered, but I restrained myself. Kenji was bound and chained to the floor, his head held away from his claws. His feathers were ragged, and he was frightened, at least by his ki. But I could still feel his resistance, sparkling beneath the fear.

There were two bears, one tiger, and a panther clustered around him. There was another shifter, but he was not in his animal form. He stood in front of my son, mocking in his eyes and features. "You are resistant Phoenix, but you will not prevail. We will triumph over you."

At this point I lowered my head, gently touching my horn to the ground. Crimson lightning raced through the dirt, lighting up the place with a bang. Sano let out a war whoop, knowing that I was ready to save Kenji. I reared tall, trumpeting my fury to them, then charged forward.

I heard Kenji call for me, and I ran for him, knowing that the faster I got him loose the faster we could get out of here. A bear leaped in my way, but Sano appeared out of nowhere with a gun he had stolen from a guard, facing down the creature and shooting it into submission. Yahiko was doing the same with the panther, and I knew he would manage alright.

I had nearly reached Kenji when the man I had seen got in my way. I slid to a stop, snorting in his face. "Well, another legendary animal," he murmured, one of his hands rising up to touch my horn. I screamed and reared, ready to bash in his head. He simply stepped back and I missed my target by inches. "You will regret coming here Unicorn." He suddenly began to glow, and I readied myself for his shifted form.

No matter how much I could have prepared myself for this I would never be ready for it. He grew and grew, towering over my head and Kenji's. Kenji let out a caw of fear and struggled against his bonds again, and I darted around the shifting man to set him free with a crimson flare of magic. He ran his beak through my mane. "Tousan, you came."

I whickered. "Of course Kenji." I looked back at the shifting man. "Be ready my son."

* * *

(Normal)

The man continued to grow, and soon the glow disappeared and Kenshin let out a snort of disbelief. Kenji's eyes were wide. "He's a dragon."

With a roar the great blue creature attacked, wedge-shaped head coming down to try and take a bite out of Kenshin. The crimson unicorn danced out of the way and a bolt of crimson lightning flared and shot for the dragon. It impacted on its scaly hide, but seemed to do no good.

Kenji threw himself into the air, beak skimming along his claws. Fire flew from his beak and he attacked the dragon's eyes with a fury unmatched. The great creature roared in pain and fury and snapped at the golden bird, but Kenji fluttered nimbly out of his way.

Kenshin thrust his horn into the dragon's side, and it roared and flung down a clawed hand towards Kenshin. He whinnied and danced away again, nearly getting caught in the dragon's grasp.

Sano came running up, aiming his gun for the dragon's eyes and shooting out one of its great orbs. Roaring in pain and anger its head lanced up, flame streaming from its mouth. Kenji darted out of the way, scolding the dragon in the way only birds can.

The dragon looked back down at Kenshin, red eyes glowing with fury. Its voice was guttural and hoarse, causing Kenshin to flinch. "You will not win against me Unicorn. I am more powerful than you could ever be."

Kenshin whinnied his defiance and charged the dragon, horn down and sparking with crimson. Sano noticed that his eyes had changed to amber, signaling that this dragon was in for a ride. Whooping again he swung the gun up to his shoulder again, aiming for the creature's neck.

Kenji blew fire at it, still attacking its head and neck. Kenshin's neigh of distress alerted them all, and Kenji cried out. "TOUSAN!"

The dragon had gotten its claws around Kenshin's middle, lifting the unicorn high into the air. It smiled a dragon smile, sharp teeth glinting in the light. "Ah, little Phoenix, this is your father?" It squeezed its hand closed tighter and Kenshin's unicorn shape faded, leaving the redhead gasping for air in the grip of the dragon.

Kenji's blue eyes grew angry. "Let him go. Now."

The dragon roared, a laugh. "I don't see why I should do what you want." It squeezed tighter still and Kenshin screamed, his hands pushing at the dragon's claw around him, trying to loosen the pressure.

Sano watched grimly, not willing to fire the gun for fear that the dragon would put Kenshin in the way of the bullet. 'I don't know how much longer he can stand that. It's likely that dragon's already broken a couple ribs,' the ex-street-fighter thought.

Kenji cawed, diving for the dragon. In defiance the creature squeezed Kenshin again, and Kenji curved off as his father screamed again. Yahiko didn't know what to do, helplessly watching his mentor getting crushed in the grip of the large shifter.

"I think," the dragon said, punctuating each word with a squeeze. "I will kill this man."

"YOU WILL NOT!" Kenji roared, diving again.

The dragon held up Kenshin, and Kenji slid to a stop inches from his father's face. Kenshin smiled weakly at his son. "It's—okay…Kenji…"

Kenji nearly cried out. Kenshin's lips were blue, and his face was growing pale as the dragon slowly cut off his air. "Tousan…."

Kenshin head suddenly fell to the scaled hand holding him, going limp in the dragon's grasp. Kenji screamed as he felt his father's ki dim. "LET HIM GO!"

The dragon laughed. "As you wish."

Kenshin fell through the air as Kenji watched in horror, released from the dragon's iron claws. He hit the dirt with a sickening thud, and didn't move. Kenji's eyes began to glow, the blue fire of his magic filling them with light. When the phoenix spoke it was in a voice filled with power and anger. "_You will pay_."

* * *

HM: CLIFFIE! I know, I'm evil, but review, and I will update soon! 


	9. Part 9

Part 9

Fire welled around Kenji and exploded outward, enveloping the arena in searing heat. Sano threw himself over Kenshin's motionless body, protecting him from the fire. Surprisingly enough, though, the fire did not burn him. It was not harmful, at least not to him. The dragon however, it screamed and tried to scramble away from the flames pouring from Kenji's golden body.

The phoenix dived for the dragon, screaming as he dropped onto its eyes and began to tear with his beak. The larger creature roared and flailed its head, but it could not throw off the enraged bird. Kenji dug his beak into the great eyes, blinding the dragon and throwing himself from its head.

He circled for a moment, and then dived again, this time attacking the dragon's neck, tearing at the scales, ripping them up forcefully and digging into soft flesh beneath. Blood poured from the wound, soaking Kenji and causing the dragon to give a gurgled roar. Kenji fluttered away from the dying dragon, cawing his triumph to the skies. The dragon finally fell, falling full length in the arena. Gradually it shrank into a man, his throat torn out.

Kenji landed beside Sano, hopping towards where he still shielded Kenshin's still body with own. He slowly transformed, leaving a young boy soaked in blood. He walked to Sano's side, and the tall man backed away from Kenshin.

Kenji knelt beside his father, turning him onto his back, watching his face. "Tousan?" he whispered, touching Kenshin's face. "Tousan, wake up."

Kenshin did not move, not even the slightest twitch of his eyelids or face. He looked as though he had merely been knocked out, or as if he were sleeping. Kenji touched his shoulder, alarmed to find his skin cool. "Tousan, open your eyes!"

Kenji put his ear to Kenshin's chest, crying out in fear when no steady sound of his father's heart met his ears. He crouched beside Kenshin's head and closed his lips over his father's, breathing into him. He looked up to see Sano kneeling beside him, pressing Kenshin's chest to get him to breathe.

Sano nodded and Kenji breathed again, watching hopefully for a breath, for some sign of life. There was still nothing, yet still the two worked, trying to revive the motionless man in front of them. Kenji finally bowed his head, breaking down into sobs and falling onto Kenshin's chest. "Iie tousan, don't leave me…Onegai…I love you tousan! Don't leave me!"

* * *

_It was so dark…I couldn't see, hear, feel, anything at all. I floated in the expanse of space, content to just feel nothing for the time being. Some part of me was nagging that something was wrong, that I shouldn't be there, but I just ignored it, pushing that annoying voice to the back of my mind. _

_There was no pain anymore, and I relaxed, falling farther into the blackness. I suddenly opened my eyes, looking up into a face I had not seen in ages. Bottomless eyes, black hair framing a delicate face. I nearly gasped. "Tomoe…" _

_She smiled at me, eyes gentle and face soft. "Hello anata. Why are you here? It is not your time my love." _

_I blinked. "My time?" _

_She gave me a gentle push. "Go back to him anata, he needs you. Your son needs you with him." _

_Before I could protest I fell the other way, away from Tomoe and back into the darkness._

* * *

Kenji bowed his head over his father's body, a single tear falling from his cheek to hit Kenshin's forehead. A light blue glow suddenly formed around Kenshin's limp body, and Kenji gasped, jumping back from him.

Kenshin's lips parted, and he drew in a breath, eyes fluttering open. Kenji's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "Tousan?"

Kenshin looked at his son. "Hai Kenji. I'm here."

Kenji let loose a sob and flung himself at his father, wrapping his arms around Kenshin's neck and crying into his shoulder. "I was so afraid you were dead tousan!"

Kenshin hugged Kenji to him, not minding the blood soaking the boy. "It's alright Kenji, I'm here, and I don't plan to leave you. It's okay…."

Sano smiled from his position next to the two. "You gave us quite a scare there Kenshin. Just don't do that again."

Kenshin smiled. "Hai Sano, I won't." He hugged Kenji closer, standing on shaky legs and walking to the exit, holding a sobbing Kenji in his arms. Sano reached out to help him, but Kenshin shook his head. "I'm fine now Sano. Are there any extra hakama and gi?"

Yahiko came forward holding a set, a grim look on his young face. "Here Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled at him. "Arigatou Yahiko." He set Kenji down slowly, handing him the smaller set of clothing. "Put these on Kenji." Kenji nodded through his tears and dressed as his father did, even though the blood that covered his body soaked through the cloth quickly.

Kenji wrapped his arms around Kenshin's waist again, not wanting to let go of the parent he had nearly lost. With a sad smile Kenshin picked him up again, holding his son to his chest. "Come Sano. Let's go home."

* * *

Kaoru was worried out of her mind. Kenshin's mental presence had remained steady for many hours, but somewhere late in the evening it had been cut off, leaving her in unknowing fear. She had not slept at all, even though she had been prepared to go to bed when the connection had been severed.

Megumi had left earlier, to go back to the clinic. Since then Kaoru had been trying to keep herself busy by sweeping the yard, cleaning the dojo, doing anything and everything she could to keep her mind off the battle going on without her.

She now sat in her room, sobbing into her hands. The connection still hadn't rebuilt itself, and the crimson star had faded from her skin. She feared the worst, and all she could do was wait for the return of her husband and her son.

It was now 1:00 in the morning, and Kaoru was beside herself with worry. She stood, going to the door of the dojo, hoping to see some sign, any sign at all of Kenshin. She stared into the darkness, and suddenly gasped when she saw Sano's tall form coming into view, followed by Yahiko and Kenshin, who was carrying a limp form in his arms.

"Kenshin!" she cried, running towards them, fear racing through her heart when she noticed it was Kenji her husband carried.

Kenshin shushed her with a gentle shake of his head. "He's sleeping Kaoru."

She smiled then, glad to find that neither of them were harmed seriously. "I'm so glad you're back Kenshin." She led him back inside, sending Sano and Yahiko away to Megumi so she would have some time with her husband and her son.

* * *

HM: One chapter left after this one! Please review! 


	10. Part 10

Part10

Kaoru brushed the hair from Kenji's forehead with loving fingers, though sadness was in her eyes. The boy still hadn't woken since Kenshin had brought him home nearly 5 hours ago, and she was getting worried. Kenshin was sleeping as well, worn out from the day's events. He had told her what had happened, and she was truly frightened for her son. He had killed, and Kenji was still at a young age. How would he take the knowledge that he had killed a man?

She heard light footsteps and looked up to see Kenshin coming into Kenji's room, his hair loose and hanging rumpled around his shoulders, face pale and faint shadows under his eyes. Kaoru stood and embraced him, worriedly observing his tired features. "Are you alright Kenshin? You don't look well."

He smiled at her gently. "I'm only afraid for Kenji koishii. I couldn't sleep, and I'm just tired. I'll be fine."

Kaoru nodded, understanding Kenshin's concern. He, more than anyone, had been afraid of the consequences of something like this happening. They had never told Kenji of his past as the Battousai, and Kenshin had strived since Kenji's birth to keep the boy sheltered from such horrors. Now it seemed that time had come to an end.

Kenshin sat beside his son, who was still asleep on his futon. Kaoru had cleaned him up and put him in a dry yukata, and the boy's red hair was left loose, like a blood halo around his head. Kenshin stroked Kenji's bangs from his face with worry, settling himself down. He would be able to sleep no more this night.

Kenji suddenly moved and his eyes fluttered open to focus on Kenshin. "Tousan?" Kenji's voice was soft and hesitant. "Are you okay?"

Kenshin nodded and smiled. "I'm fine Kenji, thanks to you." His face grew serious. "What about you? How are you feeling?" Kenji looked away, and Kenshin could feel the fear and sadness in his son's ki. "Onegai Kenji, talk to me. Don't shut me out."

Kenji sighed. "I killed someone tousan. How am I going to live with that?"

Kenshin sighed. This was the time he had tried to prevent all of his life, and now he had no choice. If Kenji was to realize that it was possible to move on he had to have a role model to follow, and Kenshin was the best candidate for that. "The same way I have lived with it Kenji."

Kenji sat up, staring at his father with wide eyes. "N-nani? What are you talking about tousan?"

Kenshin sighed again, focusing on Kenji. "Do you remember the stories that I used to tell you? When you were young?"

Kenji cocked his head, but nodded. "About the Hitokiri Battousai and the revolution? Those were good stories tousan, but what does that demon have to do with this?"

Kenshin looked down, shame flooding through him when Kenji said this. "Do you remember how I described him?"

Kenji blinked, thinking. "You never finished describing him tousan. You always made sure that before you could tell me kaasan said it was time for me to go to sleep."

"The Battousai was small, for a man. He was mistaken often for a woman or a young boy. Nobody thought he was a threat, because he was so small. They thought he was a demon, because of his golden eyes and blood red hair. And the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek was his marking feature, almost as though it was a brand." Kenshin said softly. He looked up at Kenji, almost afraid of what he would see.

Kenji's mouth was open, and he was staring at his father with a look of mixed awe, fear, and uncertainty. "You?" Kenji asked in disbelief. "You were Battousai?"

Kenshin looked down again in shame. "Hai Kenji. You can live with this, as I have lived on with the guilt of my past."

Kenji stared at his father, and then his face broke into a wide grin. "That is so cool!" Kenshin's head shot up with a startled look. "My tousan was the Battousai! That's awesome!"

Kenshin stuttered, completely and utterly flabbergasted at these words coming from Kenji's mouth. He didn't know what to say. Kenji laughed and hugged his father. "Did you think I would hate you tousan? You're my father, and you're being the Battousai only makes it so much cooler. Do you know that you're the talk of all the kids in town?"

Kenshin was still silent, staring at Kenji uncertainly. "Nani?" he whispered slightly.

Kenji laughed. "All of the kids in town talk about the famed demon of the night. We even used to play Catch the Battousai. One of us would be Battousai and try to hide from the rest. I was almost always chosen because I was so good at hiding."

Kenshin suddenly smiled. "Really Kenji?"

Kenji hugged his father tighter. "You bet."

Kenshin hugged his son close, allowing the boy to twist the fabric of his yukata around his fingers. "Arigatou Kenji. For understanding. Do you still feel bad?"

Kenji shook his head against Kenshin's chest. "Iie."

From outside the room Kaoru listened with a knowing smile, turning to go make some tea. 'I knew Kenji would understand anata, you just had to trust him to make his own decisions.'

Kenshin held his son tightly, happy that he was safe and that he had finally been able to get the truth off his chest. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he felt better than he had for a long time.

Kenji snuggled into his father a bit more, pushing his nose into Kenshin's gi. "I love you tousan."

Kenshin smiled and kissed the top of Kenji's head. "I love you too Kenji."

* * *

HM: Awww…. I liked that. I hope the rest of you did too, though I'm still not sure it was my best work. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! 


End file.
